


Shopping Trip With Mom

by Shinedown204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth Control, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Raven and Yang go out shopping with just the two of them, mother and daughter.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Shopping Trip With Mom

Yang and Raven were walking in the isles of their favorite clothing store, they were looking at some underwear you know just the usual.

It was nice to get some alone time with Yang seeing as they rarely ever get the opportunity due to her attending Beacon. Raven wore a variation of her usual outfit consisting of a deep red coat and thigh-high socks and some block polished heels. Yang, on the other hand, was wearing a leather jacket over a white tank top which seemed normal enough but it was the skirt she was wearing that caught her attention. It was barely low enough to cover her panties.

Yang wasn’t really a skirt person but whenever she wore one Raven found herself staring at her ass admiring the fullness and curve. Sometimes she wonders if Yang wears them on purpose to make her dear old mom want to take her.

Yang knew there were a pair of eyes staring at her, good, she had her right where she wanted her. Yang bent over pretending to browse some bras while showing off her rear to her mom hoping she’d take the bait. Against her better judgment, Raven scoped the area for others. There were a few people but they were all too busy browsing.

Raven walked up behind Yang and helped herself with a hand full of Yang’s ass. God, she loved how she inherited her tits and ass. She gave it a nice squeeze before drawing her hand back and smacking it, seeing it jiggle from her palm. Yang smirks and lets out a light audible moan. 

“What are you doing mommy?” She asked teasingly.

Raven didn’t answer and choose to smack her ass again a little harder than before. 

“I’m going to punish my little girl for wearing such a slutty skirt.” The thought of that made Yang wet, she might even be able to feel her mom’s cock.

Raven placed both hands on her hips and dry hummed her, there wasn’t anything between Raven’s legs yet but there would be soon.

Yang pushed back against Raven rolling her ass against Raven’s crotch hoping to entice her to conjure her dick out. Turning into a bird wasn’t the only thing Ozpin gave her the ability to do. He also gave her the ability to manipulate and transform her own body for whatever reason but Raven couldn’t complain, she can recall the many heavenly nights she slept with Summer before she married Qrow, those were her Beacon days. 

Then she married Tai and had Yang. As Yang grew older and took on more of her features Raven couldn’t resist herself and turned her little girl into her personal slut just like she did with Summer back in the day. She knew what Yand wanted but she wanted to play with her a bit more.

"You want something don't you?" she whispered low almost sounding like a growl.

"Yes." she sounded like she was out of breath and they didn't even do anything yet. Raven did a quick scope of the area before leaning back in close.

"What is it?" she asks teasingly

"Your cock mommy, I want your cock in me," she said with no shame or even hesitation. It was pretty clear that Yang was had already surrendered herself to her mom and was practically begging to be fucked or in Raven's words "trained," either way Yang would enjoy it.

"I don't know, I'm not convinced yet." she only whined back at Raven while she tried rubbing her ass up against her, but it was held down by Raven's strong grip.

This was pretty fun but she would like to relive her aching desire, "Alright, I'll only fuck you **if** you suck my cock good. Understand?"

********

********

"Yes, Mommy!" she nearly yelled but down towards the end. 

********

********

With that being said Raven backed away from her ass and conjured up the spell to summon her cock, Yang looked back at her mom to see the cock growing in action, she's seen it many times before but each time she sees it she can almost never believe it. A bulge grows in Raven's dark skirt, it threatened to tear her panties due to the sheer thickness of it. 6 inches, 6 girthy inches of meat rested upon the blonde's ass already leaking pre-cum. Yang licked her lips and looked to Raven who smirked and nodded giving her the go-ahead to help herself. 

********

********

Yang turned around and got on her knees, she took off her mother's panties and lifted her skirt. Finally, she the girthy cock inside her mouth with relative ease. The first time she could only fit the head in but now she's grown accustomed to the size. She masterfully swirls her tongue the way she knows her mom likes it. Raven pats her head for doing such a good job and remembering what she liked. She bobbed her head in unison with stroking the end of the shaft. 

********

********

" _Fuck..._ " she mumbles under her breath, she looks around the store and sees it almost completely empty, the cashier at the front is busy on his phone. She looked back down to see Yang's purple eyes stare at her blood red ones. It made her look at her with so much lust and desire, if there was anything that both women loved to do it was to do something they weren't supposed to do and nothing could deter them either. Their incestual relationship and their public indecency was proof of that.

Raven placed a hand on the side of Yang's head, she gripped onto the golden locks that mirrored Tai's but instead of pulling her forward onto her cock she just left it there. She wasn't planning to control the pace as she knew Yang was well trained and she trusted her to go at her own pace. Her jaw was becoming sore being stuffed full of her mother's meat but the thought of being fucked in a public area where anyone could stumble upon them at any second drove her onwards.

She felt close to cumming from her amazing blowjob, she was satisfied with her performance. Raven pulled her dick out and laid it on Yang's face who took it in one hand and started kissing it all over.

"Okay, I'm convinced you did such a good job and know for your reward." She gestured to turn around and pull her skirt down. The shelf was tall enough to cover what they were doing so they were pretty confident that no one would see them which they wouldn't mind but the possibility of being caught excited them. Raven slowly pulled down her panties and saw a strand of liquid stick to them. 

Before they began Raven reached into her coat pocket to get a condom, don't want her getting pregnant. Yang however had other ideas.

"No condom." she grabbed onto her mom's wrists stopping her. Raven looked at her slightly worried and confused.

"I'm on birth control. I want you raw." She made a naughty expression that was enough for Raven to throw the condom aside and take what was hers. Her hips collided with Yang's ass sending rippled through it and sending Yang forward but she caught herself on the shelf. She was gonna need it.

Raven pulled Yang in for a very loving back hug, she rested her chin on her shoulder breathing in the shampoo radiating off the blonde locks. Her breasts pressed into her back. Yang didn't need to say anything to get her mom moving inside her, Raven only pulled out 5 inches give or take, and slowly thrust herself back in. She didn't need to go fast as Yang only cared about it being inside her, spreading her walls apart. 

They were getting into the moment until Yang's damned scroll rang, both growl and Yang's eyes flicker to red mimicking Raven's. That was until she saw who was calling.

She answered it, "H-Hey dad." she tried to sound composed but with Raven fucking her from behind it made it more of a challenge than it had any right to be. "Yep, me and mom are just out shopping." Raven took one final look around the store while Yang talked on the phone, she saw two people only 1 isle away from them. An idea popped into the bandit leader's head. She suddenly sped her thrust now turning into a fast-paced and hard pounding. It knocked the wind out of Yang and cut her off mid-sentence.

Her hips could faintly be heard smacking in the store but still quiet enough.

"S-Sorry dad, as I was saying we shou- we should be back at around nine!" She finished uttering out her sentence before the wind was knocked out of her again. Yang's grip on the shelf was so tight it started cracking.

"Sure, I-I'll ask...mom what she want's for dinner!" she was relieved when Raven took the phone from her allowing her to gasp out for desperately needed air.

"Hello, Tai." just because she was on the phone doesn't mean Yang gets a break. Raven doubled her efforts to keep Yang on the edge, "Pasta sounds good, I'd like it with some tea too please." She looks back at Yang who now has her eyes rolling back into her head and raggedly breathing. She smirks, Yang was gonna cum soon. "Before I go Yang wants to say something."

Shit! Raven handed the phone back to Yang who panicked, she should've known her mom was gonna pull something like this. Yang was too out of breath to say anything at the moment as her walls convulsed around the girthy shaft. It forced a grunt from Raven who was hell-bent on making Yang squeal.

"Love! You...d-d-dad.!.!. Bye," she hung up just before she came on her mom's dick. Raven covered her mouth with her hand to pull her back up as she fully impaled Yang and came inside her womb.

"My daughter is such a slut." Yang whined into her hand approvingly. They got dressed up and kissed each other with the passion of taboo lovers and the passion of mother and daughter.

"Your father would kill us if he ever found out."

"Good thing he won't ever."

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Happy new year!


End file.
